Don't know yet
by Dark Nites
Summary: (this is set after the book Demon In My View) Someone is after Aubrey and a few old friends come back to help him (I suck at summerys so just read it and r/r please)
1. Miliana's point

Aubrey and some girl, were sitting down at a table in some bar in California. I watched cautiously as the waitress came over to them and the girl, Jessica, I found out from her helpless mind,  
ordered a french vanilla caphino. She must have just changed not long ago because she was reluctant of the vampires around her. Alexander guessed that she used to be very sure of herself, sure enough we were write. Jessica, the girl is unsure of were she stands as a vampire because her new and so-called strong boyfriend, Aubrey has a old friend after him that he knows he cant fight alone. That's why we're here, I wouldn't come to him again unless it was a life or death situation, I knew that and so did he. Here I was hiding from him when I should've been telling him the deal with the threats written in Egyptian, Michael was back who brought him here and how he became 'living' again are unknown, but all I know is if he's after him, he'll be after me and it's safer for us to work together on this one, otherwise Aubrey might be another dead vamp in the witches category.  
  
Michael wasn't a which although sometimes acted like one with the cheap gypsy magic that he's family used for centuries, well that's what a regular vamp would think, you see he isn't just a regular Joe he has more power then you could imagine. He was more powerful then me when I was younger, now that it's the new century, things for him have changed drastically. He died in 425 BC, I know that makes me seem really old but I was only 227 when he died, we killed him with the price of our friends lives, I don't like to talk about it much but Kadina was my best friend and my only friend that was a girl, until Michael had to come along and cut her head off with my own sword (Sword, yes I used sword's I still would if it didn't look corny, they just had to get rid of them and bring in muskets.) That just made me very mad so I did a ritual to put his soul (yes soul, most vampires have these) into my world, and now someone opened up the gate to our world and brought him back. (I know it sounds crazy but people are born with the fate of being a vampire and nothing can change that, you could go to the Gods and ask them the fate of your child before they are born and they will tell you that they will be a vampire. All vampires are from a certain dimension no matter their kind, vampires, demons, witches even the devils are from the same dimension.) (Oh ya devils their are more then one of theses A LOT more. Once one devil has died another takes their place, it's similar to slayers but devils are stronger and can be of both genders either boy, girl, or.... whatever.) Whoever brought him back payed with his life no one knows who or what it was, but my mind has chosen a man, mid twenties, a big build, blond hair, with the name Nichlos, from Indiana, if my mind proves me right, which it always does. My thoughts were crowded when a watress stepped in front of me and asked if I wanted anything from the bar, I replied by saying no and leaving, I could catch up with Aubrey and that girl if they were ants. I took my back-pack flicked it over my shoulder and quickly walked out the door looking at my watch. Alexander would be waiting at our hotel that we checked into the night before.  
  
When I got to the room I fumbled with the keys a bit and they dropped to the ground, I was about to turn around to check if I could use my magic when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
"Coast is clear."  
" Do you always like to sneak up on me." It was Alexander who politely picked up the keys for me using his magic. Alexander and I would be Lovers if it weren't for the Powers That Be who wont tet him touch me hardly without us getting badly hurt. Alexander was the kind of guy you would want to bring home to your parents...or maybe not, he is very sweet...to me anyway.  
"Well are we going in or not?"  
"Um... yah."  
"Well... ladies first." I walked in with him behind me (see told you he was nice)   
"So what are our 'friends' up to."  
"Oh nothing, I just got proof of the obvious." I said while sitting on the bed and taking off my shoes.  
"Which is?"  
"Jessica, the girl, is his girlfriend and she used to be 'strong'. She was recently changed, don't know what the hell is going on and."  
"And wha?"  
"And he is..."  
"Come-on don't let me hanging like this."  
"He is.....he's weak."  
"WHAT?!"   
"He changed after we left, or he left whichever way you look at it." He sat next to me on the bed.  
"He's weak, like how weak."  
'Like regular vampire strong."  
"Crap, that's weak." He looked over at me and I looked back at him straight in the eye, I saw that glimpse in his eye that told me that if I were someone else he'd have our clothes off already.  
"Don't think that!"  
'Don't think what?"  
"You know what... don't think it!"  
"I never said anything."  
"I know you too well to not know what you were thinking"  
"what..."  
"If you want me come and get me." I flipped over on top of me and took his hands to my strings on my top and hall the strings his lips shook, I knew what I was doing and I didn't care he would just stop it.  
"We can't... You know that."  
"Who says?"I asked him or told him in a seductive voice I knew he wouldn't be able to say anything so I haled him closer to me and whispered in his ear.  
"It'll only hurt us for a little while but the sensation will last forever."I grabbed him and pulled him into my lips but as we were about to touch and feeling came over me and we both fell to the bed in pain. He was grasping his head and I was screaming in pain.  
"Yah right only last a while." 


	2. Miliana's point

Alexander got up from his spot on the floor and tried to get me up but I just groned and fell back down again.  
"Come-on lazy."  
"I don't wanna." I whined  
"You can annoy the vamps in Las Noches." Just as he said that I jumped up and ran for the door.  
"Hurry up, and grab our coats."   
  
When we got into the club I noticed Jager sitting down with a girl, so I decided to make it interesting and have some fun, I knew him, he long forgot me, it's like a cat and mouse game I like to play. As I was walking over to him I bit my finger and drew some blood. I traced the outline of the neck of his jacket and sat down on his laps. (What can I say I like to make myself confortable)   
"who are you and why do you think it is a nessatasity to sit on my lap?"  
"I'm a friend, and it is a nesatity." I blurted out in my most softest sexiest voice. He just looked at me like 'who do you think you are'  
"well I've never seen you before and neither has any of the other vampires here."  
"Thats just cause last time I was here it was a few hundred years ago and I don't like to brag but I do have better places to be."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"I came to help a friend."  
"What's your friend's name?"  
"Now do you really think I would tell you? because I know that you love to give away secrets, especially mine."  
"And who would you be?"  
"I told you I'm a friend."The girl sitting with jager finally spoke up.  
"What is your name bitch?"  
"Now is that any way to treat a stranger." the girl was ready to kill me but Jager stoped her.  
"Fla, let me handle this."   
"What your girlfriend is to weak to defend for herself, or is she your whore?" Jager stood up and flicked the table across the room.  
"Don't you dare come in here and-"  
"Geee, I thought you were stronger then that Jager, a few thousand years must of tired you out." I knew I hit him hard then, he always was the strong one but now...  
"What would you know, you act like you know me, like I'm your friend." with that he used his power to flick me up aginst the mirrors that shattered above me. The only thing I could do was laugh.  
"Why are you laughing? do you think it's funnie to get the shit bet out of you?"  
"Why do you ask? Do you really care?" He puled me up and wispered to me.  
"I'd watch your back if I were you." He dissapered into the club and I walked up to Alexander.  
"Gettin yourself into a little fight." A voice behind me spoke   
"you wont be so luckey as to survive next time human." It was Fla, the girl that Jager was sitting with. She thought I was a human, I guess my powers are paying off.  
"Jager will kill you next time." She dissapeared to find Jager and I just snickered at her remark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: sorry it's so short I'm writing more soon   



End file.
